Never Ending Enemy
by Lady Camille
Summary: A little bit SLASH DRARRY and SBRL! Dunia ini sama sekali belum aman. Kejahatan tidak akan pernah ada habisnya sekalipun Pangeran Kegelapan telah ditumbangkan.


**SLASH** bertebaran dan **AU** untuk pihak yang saya hidupkan kembali dan untuk hal-hal lain tidak begitu sesuai dengan milik JKR. Don't like? Go back, please!

.

-o-o0o-o-

Kelebat bayang hitam terus berputar-putar di atas bangunan menjulang yang berdiri kokoh di pulau kecil. Di sekelilingnya laut yang membeku menimbulkan kabut dingin yang menambah sang penjaga semakin menyukai tempat ini. Pengamanan berlapis di sepanjang Laut Utara, barisan Dementor tetap berkuasa walau sang junjungan Pangeran Kegelapan telah ditumbangkan.

Para Dementor terbang bebas, sesekali berhenti di dekat jendela, jari tangannya yang hanya seperti tulang belulang dengan kuku panjang dan kulit yang menempel berkerut mengerikan memegang jeruji besi. Siap menerobos masuk dan mengecup seluruh tahanan yang berada di sana. Harus segera dihentikan sebelum para Dementor hilang kendali dan memusnahkan seluruh penghuni Azkaban—sebelum berpencar ke daratan dan memangsa penduduk Inggris.

-o-o0o-o-

**Never Ending Enemy**

By Niero

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

Riuh suara memenuhi lorong-lorong Hospital Wing. Seluruh korban perang tertampung di sana, baik yang terluka parah maupun jenazah-jenazah yang telah dibersihkan. Sungguh kehilangan yang besar bagi dunia sihir, orang-orang kementrian maupun Auror banyak yang tumbang meregang nyawa.

Tak ubahnya Severus Snape yang terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Padahal ia baru saja bangkit dari kematian, berkat _Stoper in Death_ tentu saja, dan ditambah satu jam duduk di Shrieking Shack mendengarkan permintaan maaf Harry beserta sederet kalimat yang menurut Snape sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Waktunya menjadi terbuang, namun pergi sekarang juga hanya akan mengantarkan nyawa. Azkaban harus segera ditangani, tugas Severus ternyata belum selesai. Dan masalah menjadi berlipat karena sejauh ini Dementor hanya bisa diusir, dan tidak semua penyihir bisa menciptakan _Patronus_ yang kuat.

Selain itu jika Sirius Black tidak terbaring pasrah di Hospital Wing, ia bisa menjadi senjata yang hebat. Otak yang jenius berkali-kali telah digunakan untuk menipu kematian. Kabur dari Azkaban bukan suatu perkara mudah, memanipulasi kematiannya di tangan Bellatrix, jasatnya yang dianggap tersembunyi dalam selubung dan tidak ditemukan hanyalah kebohongan—ya, Sirius masih hidup. Ia selamat karena kecerdikan dan sedikit kelicikan seorang Black memang melekat di dirinya, tidak bisa lari karena itu adalah darahnya. Namun Sirius tetaplah Sirius, seseorang yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi kawan-kawannya.

Atau membawa Remus Lupin yang ahli dalam _Patronus_, tentu manusia srigala ini akan bergerak juga—bersama dengan Sirius tentu saja. Tidak terpisahkan, itulah mereka. Namun kapan jika mengingat Sirius saja belum ada tanda perkembangan. Dan Remus jelas akan menunggui kekasihnya itu—eew kata yang dulu membuat 'Snivellus' berjengit. Homoseksual masih merupakan hal tabu memang.

Jadi dengan kenyataan seperti itu agaknya hanya Severus yang sekarang bisa bergerak bebas untuk mengempur Azkaban. Lalu Potter—bukankah tongkat Holy rusak, dan belum diketahui apakah memang Harry menggunakan tongkat Elder untuk memperbaiki tongkatnya. Tapi jika iya, bertambah seorang yang akan berangkat. Semakin banyak pihak akan semakin bagus, memupuk kekuatan demi tercapainya tujuan.

Severus menghela napas, kali ini ia merasa tidak bisa bertempur sendirian. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang banyak tersimpan di memorinya untuk menciptakan _Patronus_. Beberapa Dementor mungkin bisa diatasi, tapi ini menyerbu tempat yang menjadi sarangnya, jumlahnya bisa mencapai ratusan. Dan Severus tidak mau mati konyol, ia adalah orang yang penuh rencana. Jika memang ingin mengorbankan nyawa, balasannya juga harus setimpal yaitu kemenangan.

Tapi tentu berdiam diri bukanlah suatu pilihan juga.

Tiba-tiba Severus mengernyit, merasakan lengannya perih. Perlahan dibukanya lima dari seluruh kancing yang terpasang di sepanjang lengan kiri pakaiannya, menyinsingkannya sedikit untuk melihat Dark Mark yang mengeluarkan darah, tanda yang ditorehkan Voldemort itu mulai mengelupas. Pertanda baik karena Voldemort tidak akan pernah bangkit lagi—musnah.

"Severus," Albus Dumbledore memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Ikutlah ke kantorku sekarang."

Tanpa kata, dan tanpa meperdulikan lengannya Severus mengikuti Dumbledore. Ia menduga yang akan dibicarakan pasti tentang Azkaban dan Dementor.

"Jika kau merasa kesehatanmu belum membaik benar, setelah dari kantorku beristirahatlah, Severus."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Albus." kata Severus mantap.

Dumbledore mengangguk, matanya melihat noda darah di lengan laki-laki kepercayaannya itu dan ia sedikit tersenyum, ada hal kecil yang harus dilakukan lebih dahulu setelah sampai di ruangannya. Mengobati Severus.

Mereka berdua kembali diam melewati koridor-koridor sepi dan berliku-liku. Sekali terdengar Dumbledore menawarkan permen jeruk namun detik

berikutnya langsung ditolak halus oleh Severus.

_-dmhp..SS..sbrl-_

Madam Pomfrey baru saja menyelesaikan membalut lengan Draco—bekas Dark Mark. Lalu kondisi Draco sendiri tidak bisa dikatakan baik, kutukan _Cruciatus_ yang mengenainya saat perang memang telah dicabut, namun masih menyisakan efek pada tubunya.

Ya, kutukan yang didapat dari salah seorang Death Eater, Draco tidak bisa menebak siapa orangnya karena semuanya bertopeng dan menaikkan tudungnya. Siapapun itu sebenarnya tidak penting. Draco sudah memutuskan untuk berdiri di pihak Orde. Namun hubungannya dengan Harry sepertinya tidak ada perubahan, lupa kalau saat perang mereka berkerja sama dengan baik.

"Dengan tubuh seperti itu kau masih ingin pamer apa padaku?" Harry melangkah masuk bersamaan dengan Madam Pomfrey yang keluar ruangan. Tangan Harry mengacungkan Hawthorn milik Draco.

Draco melihat ke pintu, di mana si-darah-campuran berdiri.

"Kehormatan buatku sang pahlawan sudi berkunjung!" balas Draco sinis.

"Berkunjung? Ini bahkan bukan rumahmu,"

"Apa maumu? Membunuhku? Silahkan! Mematahkan tongkatku juga silahkan!" teriak Draco dengan emosi yang semakin naik ditiap kata.

"Mengenaskan, mengenaskan sekali kau Malfoy," Harry melempar tongkat yang tadi dipegangnya, "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih karena itu memang tidak perlu." lanjutnya sambil berbalik dan melangkah. Di tempat Sirius jauh lebih menenagkan daripada di sini, dan ia hampir bertubrukan dengan Blaise Zabini di depan pintu.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Potter!" ucap Zabini tajam.

Namun Harry tidak menggubrisnya dan terus melangkah, ia datang hanya untuk mengembalikan tongkat Draco yang di'pinjam'nya selama perang beberapa saat yang lalu, tidak ada maksud lain. Ia kemudian berbelok ke sebuah ruangan di mana ada mantan Profesornya dan ayah walinya. Terlihat Remus yang menggenggam tangan Sirius, seperti menunggu mata abu-abu Sirius yang terpejam itu terbuka. Bukan bermaksud mengganggu, tapi Harry juga mencemaskan Sirius.

Harry sempat berpikir ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sirius lagi setelah kejadian di Departemen Misteri, bahkan Remus-pun syok. Tapi sesuatu berkata lain, sosok yang selalu berpakaian serba hitam itu ternyata bisa kabur setelah menahan imbang serangan Bellatrix dan menipu sepupunya itu dengan mentranfigurasi sebuah benda yang ada di dekatnya menjadi dirinya. Lalu mendorong benda itu ke dalam selubung. Terlihat mudah, namun pelaksanaannya tidak semudah itu jika mengingat luka sihir yang didapat Sirius agak parah.

Dan kali ini Sirius mempertaruhkan nyawa lagi dengan menyelamatkan Remus serta hampir termakan _Cruciatus _tingkat teratas dari Voldemort. Luka parah untuk yang kesekian kalinya—lagi dan lagi.

Kembali ke Sirius yang masih terbaring, Madam Pomfrey mengatakan kalau keadaannya tidak begitu bagus, tapi masih ada harapan. Dan semoga harapan itu terkabul, Merlin selalu melindungi penyihir putih.

Sudah terlalu lama, sekarang sudah saatnya animagus anjing itu bangun, dan harapan Remus juga Harry tidak sia-sia. Mereka melihat mata Sirius pelan-pelan terbuka, bibirnya yang tipis juga sedikit bergerak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Moony.."

"Sirius! Padfoot.." seketika wajah Remus menjadi cerah.

"Syukurlah, Sirius!" Harry juga bersorak senang, "Aku mencari Madam Pomfrey dan memberitahu Kepala Sekolah dulu."

Bergegas Harry memacu langkahnya. Tidak perlu buang waktu karena ia berpapasan dengan Madam Pomfrey di koridor. Dan entah kebetulan macam apa, Madam Pomfrey menyampaikan kalau Harry harus menghadap pada Dumbledore sekarang.

Dengan perasaan senang dan sedikit bingung Harry menyusuri tangga-tangga naik menuju Kantor Kepala Sekolah. Batu-batu keras berundak seakan tidak ada habisnya, mungkin tidak menjadi terlalu lama kalau saja Harry tidak seperti dikejar waktu. Sampai juga, belum ia mengatakan kata kunci pada patung Gorgoyle pintu sudah menjeplak, terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Ah, Harry.. Kemarilah, nak!" sapa Dumbledore bijaksana seperti biasa.

Sedikit canggung Harry melangkahkan kakinya, dan semakin canggung melihat Severus yang berdiri di sebelah pijakan Fawkes. Sepertinya Phoenix itu baru saja meneteskan airmatanya di lengan Severus, buktinya bekas Dark Mark yang berdarah-darah sudah tidak terlihat—lengan kiri Severus bersih.

Sekilas Harry kembali memandang mentornya—Severus. Berharap wajah kaku itu tiba-tiba sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, namun yang didapat hanya sorot menyelidik seperti biasa. Tanpa _Legillimens_pun Harry sudah merasa pikirannya dilucuti. Padahal Severus juga tidak bermaksud seperti itu, selama ini ia melindungi Harry juga bukan semata-mata karena hutang pada Lily, dan Harry juga mengerti kalau sosok yang dilihatnya ini bahkan sebenarnya lebih peduli padanya. Tapi—kembali kaku.

"Harry," suara Dumbledore memecah konsentrasi Harry yang sedari tadi memandang Severus tanpa berkedip.

"E— Sir," salah tingkah, "Sebenarnya saya ingin menyampaikan kalau Sirius sudah sadar."

Dumbledore tersenyum, menggangguk puas lalu menoleh ke sisi lain, "Jadi.. Severus kau bisa membawa Harry, Sirius, dan Remus untuk ke sana. Namun sebelumnya—"

Severus menggangguk, mengerti maksud dari ucapan Dumbledore yang terpotong.

"Sir?" Harry menunjukkan wajah bingung yang sangat kentara, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Dumbledore dan Severus. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab tapi Dumbledore justu memandang Severus, "Semuanya aku percayakan padamu, Severus."

"Sebaik mungkin," Severus mengangguk lagi dan melangkah menuju pintu, "Potter,"

Panggilan itu otomatis membuat Harry ikut keluar dari Kantor Kepala Sekolah. Kakinya melangkah sendiri, mengikuti langkah cepat Severus. Ia tidak berani menerka-nerka hanya menunggu penjelasan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh mentornya itu. Tidak juga ada keberanian untuk menanyakan, membuka pembicaraan lebih dahulu.

Walaupun sudah mencoba meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman, namun tetap seperti ada benteng yang menghalangi keduanya, berdiri dimasing-masing ujung. Severus juga tidak biasa berbasa-basi, atau berakrab-akraban. Tidak tahu caranya, dan memang tidak pernah melakukan itu. Ia selalu kaku dalam menjalani hidup.

"Potter,"

Sekilas suara Severus mengambang, ragu.

"Ya, Profesor?" Harry sedikit terlonjak.

"Apa kau pikir semua ini sudah selesai? Pangeran Kegelapan tumbang dan dunia aman?" Severus tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaaan yang dilontarkannya, dan Harry juga diam, tidak mau salah ucap.

"Belum Potter, dunia ini sama sekali belum aman. Kejahatan itu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya," jeda sejenak, "Dementor di Azkaban, itulah masalah sekarang. Dan harus diselesaikan sebelum mereka masuk ke Inggris lalu memusnahkan semua orang baik penyihir ataupun muggle biasa."

Harry nampaknya sulit menerima penjelasan Severus. Baru saja ia mengalahkan Voldemort dan sekarang kroni-kroninya—yang tidak bisa dibunuh ingin menghancurkan Inggris. Atas dasar dan perintah siapa Dementor-Dementor itu bergerak? Tentu saja tidak ada yang memerintahkan, mereka bergerak otomatis untuk mencari makan, menghisap kebahagiaan adalah santapan paling lezat untuk makhluk berwujud mengerikan ini.

"Sir, di Azkaban banyak tahanan juga, kan?"

Severus mengangguk, "Banyak tahanan, oleh karena itu aku ditugaskan untuk ke Azkaban. Secepatnya sebelum Dementor-Dementor itu keluar sarang."

"Tapi, tapi sir— Dementor kan.." Harry mulai bicara lebih berani, namun tentang Dementor tidak bisa dimusnahkan ia yakin Severus juga sudah paham, dan resiko menghadapinya bahkan lebih besar daripada menjadi mata-mata dan menyusup menyelidiki Voldemort.

"Tidak bisa dimusnahkan? Itu juga benar," Severus menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi.

Harry melakukan hal serupa, ia berdiri di sebelah Severus.

"Kembalilah dan istirahat, jika Black sudah sehat datanglah kekantorku bersamanya dan juga Lupin. Aku rasa kau sudah mendengar keputusan Kepala Sekolah, kita berempat yang akan menjalankan misi ini."

Severus berbalik, berjalan cepat ke arah tangga turun menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdiri di tempat sementara Severus saja sudah pergi, Harry berjalan pelan menuju asramanya. Sudah ada Remus yang menjaga Sirius jadi ke Hospital Wing bisa ditunda esok hari, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Severus tadi, ia harus istirahat.

Sambil terus berjalan tangan kanan Harry meraih tongkat Holy yang terselip di balik jubahnya. Tongkat yang telah diperbaiki, dan siap digunakan untuk bertempur lagi. Ia menghela napas, otaknya otomatis ikut memikirkan cara mustahil seperti apa yang akan digunakan. Padahal menggunakan satu atau dua _Expecto Patronum_ saja sudah menguras tenaga. Bagaimana menghadapi sekawanan Dementor yang jumlahnya tidak diketahui.

Sekali lagi Harry mengamati tongkatnya, dan teringat Draco. Tongkat Hawthorn dengan inti rambut Unicorn milik Draco seperti masih terasa dalam genggamannya, tongkat yang lebih panjang dari tongkat Harry yang berintikan bulu Phoenix itu bisa dengan mudah digunakan untuk menyalurakan kutukan.

Menggeleng pelan, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan Draco. Meski pemuda Malfoy itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari pikiran Harry, itu semua karena benci. Sosok sombong yang mengandalkan harta ayahnya. Licik dan culas, melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuan. Walau belum tentu akan tetap seperti itu, tapi sikap seperti itulah yang Draco tunjukkan untuk Harry.

Baiklah, Harry tidak mau membuang energinya lagi, berpikir termasuk menguras tenaga, terlebih memikirkan Draco Malfoy. Lebih baik ia bergegas tidur. Dan esok harinya ke Hospital Wing.

_-dmhp..SS..sbrl-_

"Jadi untuk apa kau mengajak kami ke kantor Snivelly itu, Harry?"

"Severus Snape, Pads! Dan hentikan dendam konyolmu saat masa sekolah dulu, bahkan dia yang selama ini menjaga Harry." Remus mengingatkan laki-laki disebelahnya.

Sirius memutar matanya jengah.

Merasa tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi Harry menceritakan semuanya. Ia benar-benar dikejar waktu sekarang, dan seharian ini Harry juga berlum bertemu Severus. Belum tahu rencana apa yang disusun. Tapi setidaknya sekarang Sirius sudah sehat, sedang memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, ekspresi selanjutnya tidak bisa didefinisi, lalu tiba-taba melebarkan mata saat Harry mencapai puncak dari ceritanya.

"Kantor Severus, sekarang!" teriak Sirius, ia bergegas melangkah dan Remus tentu mengikutinya dengan cepat juga.

Hanya Harry yang agak terbengong—refleknya sedikit terlambat mengingat tidak berminatnya Sirius dengan orang yang bernama Severus Snape dan sekarang justru paling bersemangat ke kantornya. Saat melihat koridor sosok Sirius dan Remus sudah hilang dari pandangan. Setengah berlari Harry berbelok ke koridor yang menghubungkan dengan tangga turun. Namun ia justru berpapasan dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Wow wow.. Potter, apakah ada muggle yang perlu diselamatkan sampai kau jadi terburu-buru begitu?"

"Jaga mutulmu Malfoy," balas Harry, "Bukankah ayahmu, tuan Lucius Malfoy yang berdarah murni nan agung masih di Azkaban? Siap-siap saja karena Dementor akan segera mengecupnya!"

Terbelalak, "Dad.."

Draco lemas, ingin menanyakan—kenapa bisa—dan hampir ia lupa harusnya kementrian sudah mengurus beberapa Death Eater tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berkeliaran ke Azkaban dan membebaskan tahanan yang seharusnya tidak ditahan. Ayahnya yang juga berbalik arah disaat terakhir masih tercatat sebagai Death Eater.

"Potter!" panggil Draco kemudian.

Namun Harry sudah lenyap, dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Draco. Ia menuruni tangga yang sedikit berliku, memang akan terlambat karena Sirius tentu sudah sampai sejak tadi dan dalam kondisi lain Severus pasti akan memberinya detensi, padahal kondisi semakin genting, tidak bisa diulur lebih lama lagi

Pintu kayu yang kokoh diketuk perlahan, dan suara dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk—suara Severus. Harry bergegas mendorong pintu dan melangkah ke dalam. Ia melihat Severus tetap di kursi kerjanya, lalu Sirius duduk di kursi satunya lagi dan Remus berdiri di belakang Sirius. Wajah ketigannya terlihat tegang. Menahan berbagai macam ketakutan, Sirius yang tahu benar kondisi Azkaban tampak lebih keruh.

Menyusup ke Azkaban tanpa diketahui itu hampir mustahil, baru akan menyentuh kawasan tepi dari Laut Utara saja Dementor pasti menyerbu dan justru akan diserang sebelum sampai sarangnya. Asumsi Sirius jika kondisi awal mengamuknya Dementor tepat usai perang besar yaitu dua hari yang lalu, maka sekarang yang bisa dipastikan tinggal penjara bawah tanahnya saja yang belum tersentuh.

Air muka Severus mengeras lagi, sebelum perang terakhir beberapa Death Eater telah dikirim ke Azkaban termasuk Lucius yang sebenarnya ikut andil dalam meloloskan Harry dari kejaran Voldemort, dan Harry tidak tahu tentang ini. Ternyata selain memusnahkan Dementor juga masih harus meyelematkan nyawa orang.

Severus membuka perkamen yang dikirimkan Kingsley, laporan tentang tahanan Azkaban. "Hanya kau yang tahu lekuk-lekuk di Azkaban, Black. Bagaimanapun kita harus bisa menyusup juga."

"Hancurkan dulu Dementornya, dan tahanan otomatis akan aman dan tetap berada dalam jeruji Azkaban." lanjut Sirius. "Tidak perlu membuang tenaga dengan membawa tahanan keluar yang bisa jadi justru menghambat gerak kita—membuat konsentrasi terpecah."

"Benar," Severus menyetujui pendapat orang yang dulu hampir melayangkan nyawanya itu. "Dementor dulu,"

"Sampai kapanpun, kita hanya bisa mengusirnya, kan?" kali ini Remus yang bersuara.

"Dan untuk Dementor sebanyak itu, mengusirpun bagaimana caranya, sir?" Harry ikut menambahkan.

"Tidak, harus dihancurkan," Severus memejamkan matanya sekilas, "Kita hanya punya waktu singkat, untuk menguasai—"

Sekali lagi Severus nampak ragu, ragu akan dirinya sendiri. Namun selain demi menyelesaikan misinya, ia juga merasa harus menjadi contoh untuk Harry. Dan untuk mengimbangi Sirius juga Remus. Sehebat apapun Severus tetap saja untuk _Patronus_ kali ini yang mengunakan sumber berjuta kebahagiaan dan kekuatan jiwa merupakan tantangan berat untuknya.

"—_Ultimatius_ _Patronum_." lanjutnya setelah berpikir sejenak.

Dan selain _Patronus_ baru itu, Severus juga sudah mengirimkan burung hantu untuk Charlie Weasley di Romania—sekali lagi, Severus adalah orang yang penuh rencana.

-o-o0o-o-

**To Be Continued**

-o-o0o-o-

Note: Patronus baru itu murni karangan saya.

.

Thanks a lot for **Mahaguru Fledie-sama**. Entah apa lagi yang kurang di fict kali ini, baru chapter pertama sih, dan saya sudah berusaha. T.T

Lalu thanks juga untuk **Ambu** yang setia saya gerecoki dengan SMS hampir tiap saat, dan celetukan melempar saya ke sarang dementor menjadi fict ini. XD

Dan tentunya untuk **Zen Xiao-Fang**. Tentang Sirius dan ide selamat dari selubung yang kita bicarakan sepanjangan itu berguna juga, seperti yang kukatakan, aku pilih Sirius nahan imbang Bella. LOL

.

.

Mind to REVIEW?


End file.
